Souffrance Divine
by Byakuren-Dawn
Summary: Post-Hadès. Zeus décide d'intervenir pour sauver son frère; afin de préserver l'équilibre entre les vivants et les morts. Mais, de par ses crimes passé, Hadès est juger inaptes à diriger les enfers et dois se racheté, sous la surveillance d'un Gold. Cependant Hadès est t-il le dieu mauvais qu'il le prétend ?...Ou ce n'est qu'une façade pour se préserver ?... Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour l'ouverture de mon compte et pas des moindres, une fic Saint seiya qui est écrite en collaboration avec ma sœur de cœur et meilleure amie, Karha-Whyvern ! Merci ma chérie de me soutenir ! Comme il n'y a pas assez de fic entièrement consacrée a Hadès, je décide de rattraper le coups ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira néanmoins, je vous dis a très bientôt, bonne lecture !=3 **_

_**Titre **: Souffrances Divine_

_**Couple** : Beaucoup ! (principalement yaoi) Et quand au principal...SURPRISE !_

_**Genre :** Angst/hurt/comfort , Drame , Romance , Yaoi , Aventures (?)_

_**Chapitre : **Prologue_

_**Résumé **__: Hadès fut vaincu par Athéna et ses divins; Seulement, sa disparition fait que le monde de l'Au delà est chamboulé. Les dieux décident d'intervenir et de le ramener. Cependant, de par les crimes qu'il a commis, il est jugé inapte à diriger les enfers, et , doit se racheté en parcourant le monde des hommes, sous la surveillance d'un chevalier d'or. Les choses risquent d'être bien inconfortables pour lui car après tout, les Gold saint lui vouent une haine mortelle pour le mal qu'il leur a fait, surtout celui qui fut désigné pour l'escorter. Mais au final...Hadès est il vraiment un dieu mauvais ou alors, n'était t-il qu'une victime d'une sinistre farce divine plurimillénairtes ?_

_**Disclamers :**_ _Les personnages de saint seiya et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Masami Kurumada. Je ne fais que « joujou » avec eux .=P_

**Prologue : La fin d'une Guerre Sainte Millénaire**

On pense tout connaître de l'histoire,que tout est écrit dans le marbre, mais il n'en est rien. Il existe bien des choses que l'ont ne connaît pas : une partie de l'histoire qui a commencé dans le sang, au commencement des dieux, lorsque pour la première et dernière fois la Vie et la Mort se sont unis pour ne former qu'un et ainsi vaincre le Néant. Créant ainsi un monde de paix, un monde de lumière, un monde d'amour, un monde de vie, un monde de pureté...Un monde d'espoir...

Un bonheur qui n'a pas su durer...

La Vie n'existe plus.

La Mort ne ressent plus que désespoir.

On pense tout connaître de l'histoire...que tout est écrit dans le marbre...mais il n'en est rien...il existe des choses qu'on ne connaît pas...des choses secrètes...et d'autre effacées de l'histoire...

A quoi bon continuer a vivre dans un monde ou espoir n'existe plus ? Telle est la question que se pose continuellement la Mort.

_**« Cela ne rime a rien. »**_ Voila la seule réponse qui lui fut apportées.

Un nouveau pan de l'histoire est sur le point de s'ouvrir...amenant peut être la lumière sur ce que l'ont ne sait pas...sur ce que l'on a oublié...une nouvelle histoire qui va commencer dans le sang..

« L'amour est la force des humains ! Il permet de surpasser ses limités ! D'accroire la bonté ! Il créé des miracles ! C'est une force que l'on ne peut surpasser ! Contre laquelle on ne peut résister ! Alors...DISPARAIT HADES ! ECRASE PAR LA FORCE DE CET AMOUR ! » S'écria la déeesse Athéna.

**SHLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

« Ha...! HAAA ! » Hadès se figea ressentant une vive douleur traverser sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'éffroie et un filet de sang s'écoule a la comissures de ses lèvres.

« I...Impossible..! » Gémit-il d'une voix étranglé. « ...M-Moi qui commande à la mort...Je...Je suis vaincu...Dans mon propre domaine..?! »

Il lâcha son épée noire qui tomba au sol en un bruit sourd et il s'écroule à genoux, en tenant le sceptre qui le transperçait, sa magnifique chevelure noir et brillante comme le jais suivant son mouvement. Il ne tarda pas a s'écrouler, par terre en position sirène, les cheveux éparpillés autour de lui couvrant un peu ses jambes et le sol.

« A...Athéna...Maudite... ! » siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Il leva son si beau visage blanc crispé de douleur et souillé de sueur et de sang vers la déesse, ses yeux bleu lac d'une pureté absolue et ornés de très long cils noirs (oui parce qu'Hadès a les cils vraiment long je trouve) dévisageant la déesse qui serrait contre elle son chevalier de Pégase entourée de ses quatre autre guerriers divins. Il peinait à concentrer son regard, sa vision se troublait, ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Est-ce donc ça , la mort ?

Athéna redresse son regard vers son oncles, sondant son mortel adversaire enfin vaincus.

« Hadès, tout dieu que tu es, tu ne peux pas gagner si tu ne crois pas en la puissance de l'amour,cette force qui n'appartient qu'aux humains. » Murmura une dernière fois la déesse envers son oncle, espérant , dans les derniers instants ce celui ci, de pouvoir enfin lui faire comprendre cette force pour lequel elle croyait et se battait depuis les temps mythologique.

Hadès baissa les yeux vers le sol blanc qui se tachais de son sang rouge divin, et les ferma avec un vague sourire ornant ses lèvres pales

« "L'amour" hein...? » Hadès pouffa tristement,presque avec ironie et murmure dans ses derniers instants , ses ultimes paroles envers sa rivale. « Hahahaha ! Ne me fait pas rire Athéna, plus personne ne croit en ce soit disant amour ,les humains n'y croient pas non plus. Tu t'en rendras compte un jour. L'amour n'est qu'une chimère créée par les humains pour se rassurer,ni plus ni moins. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, tomba en avant, s'effondrant au sol, alors que son corps commençait a disparaître mais son sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

Il semblait bien...en paix...apaisé...

«_ Athéna, tu me donnes des leçons d'amour mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Tu penses que je n'y connais rien, détrompe toi : je ne connais que trop bien ce sentiment ,mais contrairement à ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas une force mais une torture. Un tourment qui m'a enchainé qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu ne sais pas... Cette douloureuse expérience...qui m'a poussé vers l'agonie, vers le désir de vouloir en finir à tout jamais. Tu dis avoir gagner... mais tu as fait exactement ce que j'attendais de toi. C'est triste que tu n'aies jamais compris mes vraies intentions. On a jamais pu se comprendre , toi et moi..._ » Se murmurait le dieu des morts dans son cœur alors qu'il disparaissait dans le néant.

A la fin , son corps...disparut entièrement.

« _**Enfin...après toutes ces années d'errance je vais enfin trouver la paix...je vais m'endormir...et le rejoindre dans le néant..**_. »

Les portes de la salles du trône de Zeus s'ouvrent avec fracas et les déesse de l'amour du mariages et de la nuits entrèrent avec des aires furibonds, leurs talons claquais sur le sol marbré et se dirigent d'un pas déterminer vers le souverain des dieux. Zeus, qui était assis sur son trône en train de lire un livre avec une coupe de vin poser sur un piédestal à ses coté, lève les yeux vers les trois déesse qui pénétrait dans la salle du trone.

«ZEUS ! » Hurla son épouse, Héra. « CA NE PEUT PLUS DURER ! CA DEPASSE LES BORNES ! ». S'écria la déesse du foyer et des mariages.

Zeus se pinça l'arrête du nez , et referme son livres qu'il pose a ses cotée,assis sur son trone alors qu'Héra lui faisait face visiblement très énervée, entourée de Nyx et d'Aphrodite qui semblaient aussi remontées l'une que l'autre. Visiblement les trois déesse avait bien des choses à dire au seigneur des nuées et de la foudre et celui ci avais même une vagues idées de ce qu'elles lui voulaient.

« Je sais Héra, Hadès a perdu encore une fois face a Athéna...phhh ! Cela commence à m'énerver ce petit jeu. Quand il reviendra dans deux cents ans je m'en occuperai. » Soupirais le roi des dieux avec un ton agacé. Toute les vingt décennies, son épouse venais l'ennuyer avec cette histoires. Il n'était point responsable des querelles millénaires entre son frère aîné et sa fille ! Se disputer la conquête de la terre n'avais rien de nouveau après tout. Presque tout les dieux font ça.

La reine des dieux, outré par le comportement complètement désinvolte de son époux malgré la situation critique, elle tapa violemment du talon sur le sol, qui en aurait fait trembler l'Olympe divin tout entier, voire même briser le sol de marbres tant elle y avais mis de la forces.

« PAS DANS DEUX CENT ANS ! TOUT DE SUITE ! TU ENTENDS STUPIDES FRERE IRRESPONSABLES ?! POUR UNE FOIS PREND LES CHOSES EN MAIN ET AGIS COMME UN ROI DOIS SE FAIRES ! LA SITUATION EST DEVENUE CATASTROPHIQUE ! »

S'époumona Héra en espérant qu'elle arrive enfin a faire entendre raison a sa bourrique de mari et jeune frère.

Le dieu de la foudre hausse les sourcils, intriguer, cette fois complètement attentifs à son épouse.

« TU COMPREND PAS L'URGENCE ?! HADES A PERDU ! ET PAS COMME REINCARNATION ! ATHENA L'A TUE ! DANS SON VRAI CORPS ! IL EST MORT ET IL NE REVIENDRA PAS ! HYPNOS ET THANATOS AUSSI ! ILS SONT MORT TOUT LES TROIS ! TU COMPRENDS MAINTENANT ?! » hurla Héra, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Nyx serra les poings sur sa robe les larmes aux yeux, effondrée dans son cœur de la perte de ses enfants.

« Mes bébés... » Sanglota la déesse de la nuit, soutenue par la déesse de l'amour qui lui frotta les épaules et le dos ,compatissante à sa douleur.

Zeus baissa la tête, une fois qu'il comprit véritablement l'enjeu actuelle de la situation . Il serra son sceptre divin dans sa main et murmura d'un ton calme.

« Je vois... » Murmura le roi des dieux.

Il semblait calme...mais dehors le ciel de l'Olympe commençait a s'assombrir...et le tonnerre commençait à gronder. Il se leva lentement de son trône et se dirigea vers la terrasse de son balcon, tenant son sceptre en main. Il observais l'horizon d'un air détacher.

« ...Qu'en est-il des Enfers et d'Elysion ? » Questionna celui ci.

La déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, Aphrodite, répondit en soutenant toujours la pauvre Nyx, effondré.

« Pratiquement détruits, mais Anubis et les autres dieux des morts des autres mythes et Cosmogonie, ont réussi à la stopper. On a pu récupérer les corps d'Hypnos et Thanatos mais celui d'Oncle Hadès a totalement disparu, tout comme son âme. Ce qui est véritablement un coup dur pour nous, car c'est surtout lui qui gère l'Au-delà principalement, en dehors des autres dieux des morts. » Souffla t-elle.

Le roi des dieux ferme les yeux, légèrement rassurer par ces nouvelles quelque peu encourageante. Tout n'était donc pas perdue, cependant,il n'avais pas prévue que la situation prendrais une tel tournures, s'il avais sus, il aurais stopper son frère aîné depuis bien longtemps. Lui dire que tout ce qu'il avait entreprit était en vain depuis le début . Si seulement il ne s'était pas entêter de la sorte...

« Bien...si on a les corps d'Hypnos et Thanatos ce sera simple de les ramener...mais pour Hadès... » Marqua t-il avec un temps de pause.

Il se tourna vers sa femme les sourcils froncés déformant un peu ses beaux traits fin délicats, identique à ceux d'Hadès, sa longue chevelure blanche valsant sous le rythme de son mouvement.

« Héra... Va me chercher CET artefact » Ordonna t-il.

Héra haussa les sourcils de confusions. Son époux pensais quand même pas...à utiliser CA ?!

« Celui-la ? Attends, es-tu sur que c'est une bonne choses de l'utilisé ? » S'inquiéta Héra.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen...tss... ! J'aurai du t'écouter et arrêter ces stupides guerres plus tôt. Athéna va m'entendre pour le coup, utiliser aussi stupidement un artefact aussi précieux ! Tsss... » Le roi des dieux pestait de frustration, mais il dois veiller a rétablir l'équilibre dans le cosmos que son plaisir personnes, c'était l'une de ses obligation après tout.

Aphrodite regarda Héra puis Zeus. Devait-elle leurs dire ? La situation semblais mal choisis mais, elle n'avais pas le choix visiblement.

« Père, il y a aussi autre chose... » Murmura Aphrodite. Zeus se retourne vers sa fille, son attention capté par elle. Elle se frottait le bras avant de reprendre.

« Il s'agit, justement, des dieux des autres Cosmogonie,ils aimeraient te parler. C'est assez urgent et cela ne peux pas attendre. »

Le roi des dieux plissa les yeux. Les autres dieux des autres Cosmogonie lui demande une audience? Cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant..

« Hadès, dans quel pétrin m'as tu fourré cette fois ci ? » gronda le dieu des nuée dans un murmure agacé.

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour tout le monde.. ! **__**La suites !**_

_**Titre **__: Souffrances Divine_

_**Couple**__ : Beaucoup ! (principalement yaoi) Et quand au principale...SURPRISE !_

_**Genre :**__ Angst/hurt/comfort , Drame , Romance , Yaoi , Aventures (?)_

_**Chapitre**__** : **__Chapitre 1 Un retour innatendue.___

_**Résumé **__: Hadès fut vaincus par Athéna et ses divin Seulement, sa disparition fait que le monde de l'Audelà est chambouler. Les dieux décide d'intervenir et de le ramener. cependant, de par les crimes qu'il a commis, il est juger inaptes à diriger les enfers, et , dois,se racheté en parcourant le monde des hommes, sous la surveillance d'un chevalier d'or. Les choses risque d'être bien inconfortable pour lui car après tout, les Gold saint lui vous une haine mortel pour le mal qu'il leurs a fait, surtout celui qui fut désigner pour l'escorter. Mais au final...Hadès est il vraiment un dieu mauvais ou alors, n'était t-il qu'une victime d'une sinistres farces divine ?_

_**Disclamers :**_ _Les personnages de saint seiya et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'exclusivité de Masami Kurumada. Je ne fais que « joujou » avec eux .=P_

**Chapitre 1: Retour inattendu**

_****C'est chaud...si doux...cette sensation...j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient caresser mon âme...Une lueurs pale...celle de la lumière...elle illumine une magnifique clairière et fait briller un lac comme mille diamants...mais surtout...devant ce lac...se trouve une silhouette...une silhouette souriante...****_

« Tu es enfin arrivé ? Tu es en retard ! » Fit cette voix enjouée qu'il connaissait tant. La seule à faire ainsi battre son cœur.

_****Est-ce...vraiment toi...?****_

« Heureusement que tu es arrivé ! Tu as failli manquer ça : regarde comme la nuit est belle ! Ce monde est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? La lumière de la lune qui se reflète sur cette terre et tout ce qui se trouve sous ses rayons... ! Toutes ces couleurs qui symbolisent la vie ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? » Fit la silhouette en ouvrant ses bras en grand, comme pour montrer l'étendue merveilleuse du paysages qui s'offrait à eux.

_****Oui...mais ce monde ne peut être magnifique qu'avec toi...****_

Une main qui se tend vers lui et qui s'emmêle dans sa chevelure d'ébène soyeuse et douce et la douceur de la voix, profonde et tendre à la fois , résonne dans ses oreilles tel un chant d'oiseau annonçant la venue du printemps.

« Mais il n'existe pas plus belle couleur que la tienne, je te le jure je trouverai cette couleur et je terminerai ce tableau avant mon départ. C'est la promesse que je t'ai faite, mon ultime promesse, je ne mourrais pas avant de l'avoir tenue. Pour toi »

Puis, la lumière s'estompe, faisant place à l'obscurité, toutes les couleurs disparaissent excepter une seule couleur. Celle du sang.

Sa vision devint sang, du rouge partout...rien que du rouge...et lui, qui serrait une toile blanche dans ses bras, les larmes dévalant ses joues pales...Seul et perdu dans cette obscurité, avec pour seul compagnie cette couleur rouge sang qui l'entoure tel un océan macabre.

« ...Menteur... » Murmura le dieu des morts dans un souffle lent.

« Hum...mmmh... »

Hadès rouvrit lentement les yeux...allongé dans un lit aux draps de soie...tout était lumineux autour de lui, bien trop d'ailleurs pour ses pauvres yeux peu habitués à une telle lumière. Il ne portait plus son armure mais une simple toge blanche légère. Tiens ...Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il portait du blanc dans sa garde-robe. Et cet endroit ne lui était aucunement familier. Il ne reconnait point ni une chambre des enfers ni une de celle d'Elysion. Cela le plongea davantage dans le trouble alors qu'il peinait à balayer son regard aux alentours de la pièce, plus pour se réveiller que pour chercher vraiment à identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il tenta de se redresser pour s'asseoir sur le lit, non point sans mal. Son corps pesait si lourd d'un coup ! Comme s'il était écrasé par de gros poids, voir Cerbère lui-même qui s'était couché sur lui. Après de multiple effort, il réussit enfin s'installer dans le lit, non sans être accompagné d'une vilaine migraine qui eut pour effet de le faire grogner. Il porta une main à sa tempe qu'il massa dans l'espoir de faire passer cette insupportable migraine qu'il ne connait que trop bien. Un sentiment qu'il connaissait, identique à celle qu'il ressentait comme quand il devait signer des montagnes de papier ou de courrier en retard quand il était en train de travailler aux Enfers. Un des autres points négatifs qu'il détestait dans son rôle d'Empereur des enfers.

« Hu...je... » Gémit-il quand il arriva enfin à se débarrasser de cette migraine désagréable, les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrirent en fracas, laissant deux silhouettes qui ne lui était pas inconnues entrer en furibond.

« SEIGNEUR HADES ! » hurlèrent les deux voix en parfaite symbiose alors qu'ils accouraient vers leur souverain réveillé.

Les deux jumeaux aussi vêtus de toge blanche se jetèrent sur leur seigneur a l'instant même où ils l'avaient senti ouvrir les yeux, sans aucune douceur pour le prendre dans leurs bras.

«Ouaah..! D…doucement vous deux…!.. » geignit le pauvre dieu aux cheveux noirs.

Le dieu du monde souterrain eu à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, qu'il se fit pratiquement écraser dans son lit par le poids de ses deux imposants bras droits. Ils étaient sûrement trop heureux et impatients de voir la divinité au cheveux noirs ouvrir les yeux qu'ils en oublient un détail bénin mais qui avait toutes fois son importance : Ils étaient bien plus lourds et imposants que leur seigneur !

Dans le fond, Hadès reconnaissait qu'ils avaient diamétralement pas mal de différences au niveau carrure, entre lui et ses généraux.

Il est vrai que, malgré son titre d'aîné de la fratrie Olympique, il n'en avait que le nom si on se fiait uniquement à son apparence. Avec son mètre 84 et ses 73 kilos tout mouillés, il n'avait pas ce qu'on pouvait dire, une carrure des plus impressionnantes, comparé aux fils de Nix, qui étaient sous ses ordres, qui eux...étaient plus impressionnants que lui au niveau stature, avec leur mètre 92 et leurs 88 kilos de musculature.

Comme on dit, ce ne sont pas les apparences ou la puissance physique qui importent, mais le cosmos et de la ruse.

Enfin...c'est ce qu'il avait cru, durant de nombreux millénaires, lors de chaque bataille...

« Seigneur Hadès…! Vous êtes vivant…! J'étais tellement inquiet ! » Fit Hypnos, cassant sa nature calme et froide de par son engouement et sa joie de retrouver son maître réveillé.

« On a cru que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais…!...Votre altesse…! » L'accompagna son jeune frère Thanatos qui enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de son seigneur.

Hadès eu un sourire attendri, ces jumeaux. Ils ont beau faire plus mature et âgés que lui dans l'aspect physique, mais au fond, ils restaient des enfants. Des enfants, qu'on lui avait confier et qu'il avait élevé comme s'ils étaient les siens. Ils étaient les fils qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir.

« _Et dire que je vous aie entraînés avec moi dans ma chute...jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner…_»Se murmura Hadès dans son cœur.

Accompagné d'un sourire tendre et de geste affectueux, presque paternel, il glissa ses doigts fins et délicats dans les magnifiques chevelures d'or et d'argent soyeuses et ondulées des dieux de la mort et du sommeil, les attirant contre lui d'un geste tendre.

« Tout va bien tous les deux...Je suis là. Désolé de vous avoir causé autant d'inquiétude. Mais c'est fini maintenant...Tout va bien. »

Les jumeaux levaient leurs magnifiques visages vers leurs seigneurs, parfaitement identiques, de vraies copies fidèles. La seule différence est la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs belles chevelures divines qui brillaient comme l'or et l'argent en fusion.

Pour Hypnos le dieu du sommeil, l'aîné des jumeaux, qui respirait la tranquillité et le calme, sa chevelure et ses yeux brillaient tel de l'or scintillant en fusion. Même ses yeux sans pupilles étaient deux perles d'or scintillante et hypnotisant comme le soleil avec une étoile à six branches aux traits fin d'or tatoués sur le milieu de son front. Un corps divin fin et musclé à la fois en plus de sa grande taille, aux courbes gracieuses redessinées par sa toge blanche, donnant une stature divine qui ferait pâlir Apollon lui-même, représentant divin de la beauté masculine.

Thanatos le dieu de la Mort. Il était sans conteste l'un des plus beaux garçons qui pouvaient exister au monde absolument identique à son jumeau, Hypnos. Sa grande taille et sa musculature à la fois développées et fines au courbes parfaites, divines, qu'on devinait sous sa toge, en parfaite copie jumelle du Sommeil, il avait pour seule différence la couleur de sa longue chevelure bouclée qui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos et de ses prunelles sans pupilles aux longs cils argenté, aussi brillants que du métal d'argent en fusion, couleur lunaire. Il respirait cependant plus l'impulsivité et possédait un tempérament belliqueux que son jumeau calme et paisible ne possédait pas.

Hadès plongea ses magnifiques yeux respirant de pureté dans les prunelles jumelles de ses protégés en leur souriant avec affection.

« Majesté Hadès... » Murmura Hypnos.

« Seigneur Hadès... » Le rejoignit Thanatos.

Hadès, sentant que ses protégés étaient sur le point de céder à nouveau à leurs larmes, décida de les rassurer en leur caressant le crane avec douceur. Comme un père réconfortant ses enfants. Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait raconter, Hadès était loin d'être le monstre sans cœur et sans amour qu'on dépeignait sur les on dit ou les légendes. Bien au contraire, il témoignait bien plus d'amour envers ceux qui lui étaient chers que les autres dieux pouvaient faire à leurs progénitures ou les êtres qu'ils chérissaient soi-disant.

«_ Je ne veux plus contempler leurs visages inondés de larmes à cause de moi. Je les ais… trop fait souffrir à cause de mes décisions injustes et arbitraires. Ils ont tant perdu eux aussi à cause de mes erreurs…Jusqu'à leur propre vie_. *

Cette pensée fit un peu tilter le dieu des morts. Leur...propre vie…?! Mais oui c'est vrai..! Ils … ils n'étaient pas censés être là.. ! Ils ont été tués lors de la dernière guerre, tout comme lui…!

« _**Disparaît, Hadès !**_ »

La sensation désagréable et douloureuse de sentir le sceptre d'Athéna l'empaler de part en part, sa chaire se déchirer et brûler au passage de la lance divine de la déesse qui l'avait transpercé en pleine poitrine, pile dans le cœur. Il… n'aurait pas pu survivre à cela ! Il avait même délibérément baissé son cosmos au maximum pour être sûr qu'elle ne le manquerait pas ! Aurait-elle échoué dans sa tâche ou...cela n'aurait pas marché ..?! Les dieux jumeaux, sentant le trouble de leur maître, levèrent leur tête vers celui-ci, inquiets.

« Seigneur Hadès, tout va bien ? Je sens le trouble dans votre cosmos... » L'interrogea Hypnos.

Hadès leva sa main sur son visage, ignorant la question de son subalterne. Non... Il était sûr d'être mort ! Ses "fils" aussi... ! Il les avait senti mourir ! Ils ne pouvaient être de retour comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Ils étaient des dieux... !

Lorsqu'un dieu meure...On ne pouvait le ramener à la vie, du moins pas avec les moyens communs à sa disposition ! Ce type de moyen qu'il utilisait pour faire revenir les âmes des mortels quand il le faisait par bonté d'âme, comme pour la femme d'Orphée ou pour les guerriers d'Athéna dans un but purement stratégique !

Les âmes mortelles étaient très simple à ramener...mais celle d'un dieu..! Même un dieu ne pouvait être capable d'une tel prouesse…! Il fallait que l'intervention divine soit exceptionnellement puissante pour être capable d'un tel exploit.. ! Aussi puissant que lui...mais qui ?!

Hypnos leva une main affectueuse qu'il glissa dans la chevelure sombre de jais de son dieu en lui ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Mon seigneur...que vous arrive t-il..? Vous êtes si troublé...! »

Hadès sursauta, sortit de son trouble par la main douce du Sommeil et il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que...J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui nous arrive. Plutôt, ce qui m'arrive. Les garçons, pardonnez-moi de la brutalité de ma demande, mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Nous avons bien affronté Athéna et ses guerriers dans le royaume d'Élision, n'est-ce pas..? »

Les dieux jumeaux se crispèrent et Thanatos fut celui qui répondit en premier.

« Eh bien… oui...mon seigneur. »

Hadès fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait. Il usa de toutes la force qu'il avait pour pouvoir sortir le reste de ses mots, qui lui tordaient le cœur.

« Et... vous... Vous avez été tués tous les deux. N'est-ce pas..? »

Les Dieux jumeaux baissèrent la tête, penaud…mais ne tardèrent pas à répondre à leur seigneur.

« En effet nous avons péri, peu avant que vous ne réintégriez votre enveloppe charnelle d'origine... » Murmura Hypnos, les yeux baissés.

Hadès, le cœur lourd, baissa ses yeux bleus sur sa toge légère en murmurant.

« Et moi…j'ai été tué par la lance d'Athéna... »

Il baissa les bretelles de sa toge blanche, sous le regard un peu intrigué de ses protégés, et a sa grande surprise, il constata que sa poitrine ne portait aucune marque, ni aucune cicatrice d'une quelconque blessure. Même sa tête n'était pas blessée alors qu'il avait quand même reçu les fichus météores de ce pégase de malheur en plein visage !

« _Mon corps... ! Il ne porte aucune blessure ! Pourtant je ressens comme un étrange "cosmos" dans mon corps qui ne m'appartient pas, une sorte d'énergie nouvelle qui est étrangère à mes pouvoirs divins. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'une intervention divine ou quelque chose de proche, m'a sauvé._»

Le regard de la divinité se rembrunit, cette énergie divine qui est en lui...étrange…elle ressembla..;

«_ Elle est…presque semblable à celui du cosmos de père…! Est-ce possible...? _»

De plus en plus suspicieux, Hadès regarda autour de lui. Cette chambre, elle était gorgée de cosmos divin et pas n'importe lequel il s'agissait d'un cosmos divin qui n'était émis uniquement que dans un seul royaume divin dans tout l'univers... !

La constatation de la possibilité de l'endroit où il se trouvait suffit à lui faire grincer les dents et pester. Il commençait à croire QUI était l'instigateur de sa "résurrection".

« Dites-moi tous les deux, sauriez-vous par hasard, où est-ce que nous nous trouvons...? »

Les jumeaux, sentant que leurs divinités était d'une humeur à poser des questions, répondirent autant que possible à leur seigneur.

« Eh bien, à priori, nous nous trouvons sur le mont Olympe. J'en reconnais immédiatement le cosmos... »

Hadès se glaça... L'Olympe, le royaume des Dieux du panthéon grec, les Olympiens. Là où son _**cher **__**frère**_ cadet vivait et régnait.

Il comprit alors ce qu'il se passait, il n'y avait qu'une personne dans l'univers à l'esprit aussi pervers et sadique pour se mêler ainsi de ses affaires dans le seul et unique but de lui pourrir l'existence ! Cela lui ressemblait bien.

Il serra ses doigts sur ses draps, ses cheveux noirs cachant ses yeux éclatants. Les jumeaux voyant le trouble sur le visage de leur seigneur, ne se sentirent pas rassurés sur son état.

« Nous sommes ici depuis combien de temps exactement...? » Questionna Hadès une énième fois.

« Nous l'ignorons. En fait, quand nous avions repris nos esprits, nous étions tous les deux dans une chambre, chacun allongé dans un lit semblable au votre. Nous nous sommes regardés avec confusion. Nous étions tellement sûr d'avoir été tués par les chevaliers d'Athéna mais quand on a ressenti votre cosmos pas loin de nous, nous nous sommes précipités à votre chevet et on vous a trouvé endormi ici. Nous avions donc voulu rester à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que votre réveil. » répondit le dieu de la Mort.

« Je vois, merci beaucoup à vous deux. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de rester à mes côtés et d'attendre mon réveil. »

Les jumeaux sourirent tous les deux et se rassirent sur le lit.

« Nous ne pouvions pas vous abandonner, peu importe qui nous l'ordonne et selon les circonstances. Nous voulions rester à vos côtés pour toujours, vous aider, vous épauler, vous protéger parce que nous vous aimons mon seigneur. Vous êtes la seule personne qui soit digne qu'on le serve, mon frère et moi, l'être le plus important à nos yeux... » Murmura Hypnos.

Le dieu des morts ferma les yeux avec apaisement. Oui, avec toute la tristesse, le chagrin qu'il avait emmagasiné durant toutes ces années, il avait presque oublié à quel point, les jumeaux avaient une place importante dans son cœur. A quel point ils étaient attachés à lui et lui à eux.

Cela le fit constater à quel point il avait été cruel à leur égard.

« _Je ne les remercierai jamais assez… d'être resté à mes cotées. De m'avoir soutenu et suivi jusqu'au bout, même lors de ces cruelles guerres que j'ai causé où ils ont tant perdu, ils me sont restés d'une fidélité sans borne. Même à la perte de ceux qui leurs étaient le plus chers. Ils ne m'ont jamais tenu pour responsable ou voulu. Même si, il aurait été moins cruel pour moi qu'ils m'en veuillent. Maintenant, je souffre de profiter de leur gentillesse. Quel cruel dieu je fais. _»

Il les enlaça contre lui et murmura avec douceur.

« Merci infiniment à vous deux… de m'avoir soutenu et veillé sur moi durant tout ce temps. Ma reconnaissance envers vous est éternelle. Vous ignorez à quel point que… votre présence est la seule chose qui m'apaise, même un tant soit peu. Si vous 'n'aviez pas été à mes côtés...j'aurai succombé depuis longtemps à mon désespoir et à mon chagrin…»

Thanatos et Hypnos rendirent son étreinte à leur maître. Leur si pur Hadès. Les autres dieux ne comprendraient jamais à quel point Hadès était une divinité exceptionnelle et merveilleuse. Un être si pur qu'on jugeait pourtant à tort à cause de l'endroit où il vivait et du domaine qu'il dirigeait. Seuls ceux qui ont vécu avec lui connaissaient le VRAI Hadès. Non la terrifiante déité qui régnait en maître incontesté sur l'au-delà. Sa froideur et sa cruauté dépeintes par ses stratégies implacables et son charisme inégalé qu'on accusait à tort.

« _Non...ils ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent. Le seigneur Hadès vaut tellement plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Tellement plus ! _»

Hadès et ses généraux auraient pu rester un long moment, enlacés ainsi mais ils furent interrompus , par l'émanation d'un cosmos divin qui pénétra dans la chambres où les dieux du monde souterrain étaient réunis.

« Bien ! La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? Même si cela parait ironique vu que la belle au bois dormant en question à une chevelure noire comme le Jais. » Ria la voix mystérieuse d'un ton amusé.

Les dieux jumeaux et Hadès sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'opportun qui osait interrompre leur échange chaleureux, les dérangeant complètement.

« Que…qui oses ?! » s'enflamma Thanatos.

La divinité en question pouffa et susurra.

« Eh bien grand frère. Il semblerait bien que tes petits chiens de garde aiment montrer les crocs devant tous ceux qui s'approchent de toi quand bien même, l'invité en question, s'avère être un dieu qui leur est malgré tout supérieur...? »

Hadès haussa les sourcils. Ce cosmos...cette façon de parler. Il ne perdit pas une minute à reconnaître QUI était l'opportun qui venait le taquiner lui et ses protégés.

« C'est….toi ..?! »

L'odeur marine flottait dans la pièce, par l'émanation du cosmos de la déité qui venait d'entrer. Une brise marinière accompagnée de vibrations semblable à ceux des vagues de la mer lorsqu'elle était calme. Un calme avant la tempête ravageuse et aussi profonde que les abysses océaniques. La divinité s'approcha d'Hadès et lui fit un sourire non pas moqueur, mais amical, taquin, il y avait un soupçon de soulagement même.

« Allons ne fait pas cette tête, je te taquine grand frère. Comment te portes tu…? Pas trop secoué…? »

Hadès dévisagea la divinité devant lui. Il n'était plus dans sa réincarnation mais il le reconnut immédiatement. C'est juste…que cela fait longtemps, pour ne pas dire des millénaires qu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans son "vrai" corps.

« Poséidon... » Murmura le dieu des morts.

La divinité océanique sourit à son aîné, Poséidon, car c'était bien lui en chair et en os cette fois. Il était dans son corps Olympien. Il ressemblait vraiment à Hadès et Zeus. Un jeune homme d'environs 18-20 ans. Un corps superbe élancé et musclé tout en harmonie. Un vrai corps de dieu grec. Il avait les mêmes traits d'une beauté divine si propre aux trois frères de l'Olympe qui faisait leur renommée. Ses longs cheveux bouclés comme les vagues marines et bleus comme les fonds abyssaux des océans. Il portait un diadème en perle de nacre et d'orichalque sur le front et, les bouts du diadème étaient des aillerons d'écailles, comme des ailes au niveau des tempes. Il portait une toge divine blanche qui se dégradait en couleur océanique vers les pieds sans manches, avec des épaulettes aux graphismes d'or, en écaille et d'orichalque. Il portait également sur ses biceps des bracelets orichalque ainsi qu'aux poignets, qui faisaient penser à des ailes d'écaille et une longue cape qui était semblable à une écume de mer qui traînait sur ses pieds, ses yeux étaient d'une magnifique couleur bleu émeraude. Entre Zeus qui avait les yeux bleus comme les cieux, ceux de Poséidon qui étaient bleus émeraude -turquoise et les siens avaient l'éclat des eaux des lacs profonds selon les dires. Même si on disait que ses yeux étaient les plus beaux et les plus purs du monde, Poséidon n'avait presque rien à lui envier pour ça non plus.

Son jeune frère, devant lui dans son vrai corps, tenant son trident, symbole de sa puissante et de sa divinité. Poséidon sourit à son frère aîné avec douceur.

« En effet grand frère. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus parler ainsi. Depuis les temps mythologiques je présume. » fit le dieu des mers en souriant.

Hadès fronça les sourcils, irrité. Il n'avait pas oublié de quel façon traîtresse son frère s'était mêlé de sa guerre en utilisant sa réincarnation pour utiliser son cosmos et faire envoyer à Athéna les armures d'or, prêtant main forte aux bronzes, à ses ennemis.

« Épargne-moi ta salive tu veux…? Sale traître. » cracha le dieu des enfers.

Le dieu des océans demeura imperturbable mais il soupira mentalement. Il était fâché hein..? Quoi de plus normal, Hadès avait toujours détesté que les autres se mêlent de ses affaires. Quand bien même il s'agissait de sa propre famille…!

« Tu es encore en colère hein…? »

« A ton avis...? Tu pensais peut être que j'allais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait...? Ne crois pas que je vais oublier ça de sitôt ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te mêler de ce qui te regarde ! Me suis-je déjà mêlé de tes guerres à toi ?! »

« Hadès, je ne me suis jamais mêlé de tes affaires jusqu'à présent. Cependant, j'ai estimé que cela allait trop loin et qu'il fallait que j'intervienne ! Cela prenait des proportions beaucoup trop désastreuses pour que je me permette de rester en retrait. Tu allais tout détruire ! Pas seulement la vie humaine mais animales également, ainsi que la faune végétale ! Cela ne te ressemble absolument pas ! Tu as oublié quel était ton rôle dans tout ça ! »

« Mon rôle ..?!.. » s'emporta le dieu des morts, outré. De quel droit son cadet lui faisait-il la morale ainsi ?!

Poséidon croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers les dieux jumeaux.

« Hypnos, Thanatos, veillez-nous laissez je vous prie. »

Les dieux jumeaux sursautèrent ..de qu..?!

« Pardon ..?!.. »

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'est pas question que nous laissions sa majesté Hadès seul ! Nous restons quoi qu'il-.. »

Mais le dieu de la mort se tut en voyant le regard du dieu des océans se durcir quelque peu et sa voix claqua comme un couperet, très calme; mais comme l'ébullition des eaux de la mer avant qu'une vague puissante ne se créer, prête à tout emporter.

« Veux tu me faire répéter, dieu de la mort…? J'ai dit : Dehors ! »

Thanatos se crispa net ! Cette pression de cosmos écrasante, il avait presque oublié que Poséidon était l'un des trois frères de l'Olympe les plus puissants parmi les Olympiens...! Il ne fallait surtout pas le prendre à la légère ! Surtout que la colère du dieu des océans étaient réputée pour être la pire qui pouvait exister ! Il parait même que la colère de son seigneur n'était rien en comparaison de la sienne ! Hadès ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Thanatos, Hypnos...Laissez nous. »

« Mais...Altesse..! » S'inquièta Thanatos.

Hadès sourit à ses jumeaux.

« Tout ira bien, s'il y a bien un dieu avec qui je ne crains rien, c'est bien Poséidon. Allez, laissez-nous maintenant, je vous appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de vous.. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent quelques instants avant de finalement obéir et ils s'inclinèrent devant leur maitre avant de sortir de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux. Hadès soupira et s'enfonça dans son oreiller derrière lui.

« Pos', c'est bon maintenant, arrête de jouer avec ton cosmos, ils sont partis... »

Le dieu des océans soupira en baissant son cosmos divin, souriant d'un air amusé.

« Tu savais que je jouais la comédie juste pour les intimider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette remarque fit pouffer le dieu des morts comme si c'était une parfaite évidence pour lui de déchiffrer son jeune frère.

« Tu penses peut-être tromper mes hommes. Mais ton propre frère …? Ce serait me sous-estimer, surtout vu la façon dont tu avais émis ton cosmos faussement de "colère" , avec une si faible densité. Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que ça quand tu commences à t'irriter beaucoup plus intimidant. »

« J'ai hérité ça de notre grand-mère, tu crois quoi…? Puis je suis vraiment admiratif. Tu as des gardes du corps vraiment fidèles, je suis plutôt rassuré pour être franc. »

Le dieu des océans s'approcha du lit de son aîné et s'assit sur le lit, prêt de lui. Le dieu des morts ferma les yeux en murmurant.

« Donc si je comprends bien ce serais à toi que je dois la vie et celle de mes hommes…? »

Poséidon secoua la tête.

« J'aimerai bien que ce soit le cas, mais malheureusement non. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Dès', tu le sais. Mon domaine c'est les océans...Je suis certes l'un des trois dieux les plus puissants de l'Olympe mais ramener une divinité aussi incroyable que toi à la vie…! Ne me donne pas les pouvoirs que je n'ai pas. Même si le fait de penser que je puisse te sauver la vie fait gonfler mon égo de petit frère qui protège le grand ! »

« Haha..idiot va... » Ria la déité sombre.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, tous deux. Combien de temps n'avaient-ils plus parler ainsi, en tant que frères, que famille ?

Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses et de temps pour qu'il puisse se rappeler précisément à quand remontait la fois où il avait discuté avec son cadet, quand ce n'était pas stratégique ou à travers cosmos ou lettres qu'Hermès faisait passer entre eux ?

Les guerres pour la conquête de la Terre avaient éclaté et...tous se sont retranchés dans leurs royaumes respectifs. Poséidon avait préféré laisser son corps Olympien sur l'Olympe, lors de ses batailles contre Athéna, voilà pourquoi celle-ci n'avait jamais pu avoir l'occasion de détruire le corps de son oncles afin de faire cesser définitivement les guerres entre elle et le dieu des océans. N'ayant plus d'autre solution que de sceller son âme dans une jarre divine, ce qui n'était pas digne pour un dieu aussi puissant que son petit frère.

Hadès leva ses yeux de lac sur son cadet qui lui rendit son sourire. Il avait oublié à quel point Poséidon était magnifique dans son vrai corps. Sa peau comme les sables marins, sa chevelure océan et ses yeux hypnotisant qui oscillaient entre l'émeraude et le turquoise. C'est comme s'il redécouvrait son cadet. Poséidon leva une main et lissa une mèche de cheveux ténébreuse de son aîné qui tombait sur sa poitrine et murmura.

« Cela fait depuis combien de temps que je ne t'avait pas vu dans ton vrai corps grand frère. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours d'une beauté insolente ; le plus beau de la fratrie comme s'amusait à dire mère » Fit le dieu marin sur un ton moqueur.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es magnifique toi aussi 'Pos . Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu reprendrais un jour ton vrai corps. Moi qui pensais que tu continuerais de posséder le corps de ce jeune homme humain… Solo ou de rester dans ta jarre. Par ailleurs, comment en es-tu sorti ? Athéna t'a « mal » scellé hein ? Quelle incompétence... »

Poséidon baissa la tête et laissa glisser entre ses doigts la mèche de jais soyeuse et d'une douceur divine de son frère qui retomba sur sa poitrine.

« J'aurai préféré moi aussi, rester dans le corps de ce garçon. Athéna ne m'a pas scellé comme le faut mais, comme je suis lassé des combats et que je voulais découvrir un peu à quel point les humains ont évolué, j'ai voulu rester dans la peau de cet enfant et jouer les "présidents" de compagnie maritime. »

Hadès haussa les sourcils. Il voulait rester dans son corps humain ? Mais...pourquoi était-il ici alors...?

« Quoi...? Mais si tu voulais rester dans le corps de ton descendant...pourquoi es-tu ici alors, dans ton corps d'origine ? »

La mine de Poséidon s'assombritt ses mèches océanique tombe sur ses yeux bleu-émeraude avant de murmurer.

« Il y a eu...des complications. En fait...une crise plutôt critique s'est manifestée, me forçant à rentrer sur l'Olympe; C'est une convocation directe de la part de Zeus. Je ne pouvais désobéir. »

« Une crise critique...? »

Poséidon détourna ses yeux, on dirait qu'il était mal à l'aise, que quelque chose l'inquiétait, qu'il ne lui disait pas tout... Cela ne plut pas du tout à Hadès.

« Pos..'? Que se passe-t-il..? »

Poséidon semblait embêté, comme s'il cherchait ses mots… puis il leva ses yeux vers son frère, qui ressentit à ce moment précis, que Poséidon était sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose de sérieux...ou de grave.

« 'Dès...je vais être franc, c'est-.. »

Mais le dieu ne put en rajouter davantage….qu'un puissant cosmos entra en contact avec le sien et celui d'Hadès, les faisant sursauter.

**« Hadès , Poséidon ,cessez de traîner et ramenez-vous. Tout le monde vous attend, je ne tolérerai aucun retard. »**

Hadès agrandit un peu ses yeux et son sang commença à bouillir presque instinctivement. Cette voix…! La communication cessa et Poséidon grogna.

« Tss… Évidemment, il n'a pas perdu son temps ! Quelle poisse... »

Le dieu des océans se leva du lit, alors qu'Hadès ne quittait point son regard de son cadet.

« Lève-toi, on doit y aller.. » Fit le dieu des mers d'un ton grave.

« Où ça ? »

« Tu verras. Tu comprendras une fois sur place. »

Hadès fronça les sourcils, le ton que prenait Poséidon ne lui plaisait guère, sans parler de l'intervention de Zeus à l'instant. Il sentait que, cela sentait mauvais pour lui. Cette "résurrection" miraculeuse...il allait certainement le regretter sous peu.

Même si, il la regrettait déjà assez. Il sortit du lit, où il remarqua qu'il avait une longue cape qui était accrochée à sa toge au niveau des bretelles qu'il avait remonté au passage sur ses épaules, légère comme une traîne. Il emboîta le pas de son cadet et sortit de la chambre où les jumeaux les attendaient. D'un mouvement des yeux, Hadès somma aux jumeaux de les suivre sans un mot, il continua d'emboîter le pas de la divinité Olympique des océans, se dirigeant vers un endroit qui lui était encore inconnu. Là où l'attendait, Zeus.

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**Voilà ! premiers chapitre de bouclé ! j'espère qu'il vous as plus ! On dirais bien que les ennuis ne sont pas terminé pour Hadès/ Que lui veux Zeus , est ce lui qui l'as ramener a la vie ? Vous le saurez très prochainement dans le chapitre 2 ! Laissez des Review ! Cela m'encourages ! Bisous tout le monde !**_


End file.
